Will
Will & Grace: The Movie is an upcoming romantic comedy film adaptation of Will & Grace, which is scheduling for July 30, 2010 release worldwide theatrically. Filming began on August 2009 and wrapped up through almost the end of 2009. Production Development Producers of Will & Grace were planning to make the film adaptation for their TV series, which debuts in 1998, and were legally aiming for July 30, 2010 release, like the success of other romantic comedy film adaptation [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_and_the_City_(film) Sex and the City: The Movie] for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_and_the_City Sex and the City] and the sequel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_and_the_City_2 Sex and the City 2].Will & Grace Movie in Works? Wiki News. Retrieved 18 January 2010. Max Mutchnick, creater of Will & Grace took months writing a script for the movie, but is having a hard time of making up a script, so the project of the movie failed. Although, David Kohan has a gotten his plan up to set up a movie. There plan is to make a Will & Grace movie adaptation about their relationship changing and goes to the things they never or usually done before. Adam Barr is a cinemagraphy, while Gail Lerner is an editor of the film.Barr, Adam: "Will & Grace: The Movie" Development. Wiki News. Retreived April 16, 2010.Lerner, Gail: "Will & Grace: The Movie" Development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 16, 2010 The cast of the show were legally planning to reprise their roles for the film. Pre-production first began back in 2008, where they plan to be shooting in spring 2008 for summer 2009 release, but their production and release date was postponed for summer 2009 production for summer 2010 release, because of them need more time to complete the scripts for film, as well as it is due to the 2008-2009 Strike.Is the Will & Grace movie ever going to come out?????!?!?!?!??!?. Retrieved 18 January 2010 The director of the show, is legally planning on returning as director the film from the following TV series since its' finale in 2006. The film will set four years after the show's series finale. The film is originally going to be the same set like to the TV show, but decided to get more details to the film, and the sets for the film will be different than the show. Will & Grace: The Movie will be distributed by both Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictues,Will & Grace Movie from Warner and Paramount. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. and its' expesive budget is at $100,000,000.Will & Grace: The Movie - Internet Movie Database. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. They tried to make the movie to cost between $35 or $75 million, but this film is made to be much expesive. Casting Production for casting did began in early November 2008 and went over till late May 2009, where casting ceased. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally all reprises their roles as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker from the TV series as of November 2008.Will & Grace cast returns for their new movie. Retrieved 2 November 2008. On December 2008, On February 2009, it was confirmed that Jennifer Lopez would appear into the film as herself, since her appearance from the show, during Karen Walker's 51st birthday, and her marriage to marry Jack, who is tired on being gay, and wanting to become straight scene.Will Jennifer Lopez be in Will & Grace movie? Retrieved 19 December 2008. On March 17, Bobby Cannavale will return as Vince D'Angelo, Will's husband, which he broke up with Vince, because of him having feelings with Grace.Bobby Cannavale in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 17 March 2009 On March 29, John Cleese and Minnie Driver would both reprise their roles as Lyle and Lorianne Finster,John Cleese in Will & Grace movie film adaptationRetrieved 29 March 2009.Minnie Driver in Will & Grace movie adaptation Retrieved 29 March 2009. but seems that they didn't have the plot for the idea inside the movie, as they both were written out of the film. On April 10, Blythe Danner wishes to reprise her role as Will Truman's mother.Blythe Danner in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 10 April 2009. On May 1, Michael Angarano will not reprise his role as Elliot for the film, because of the plot was taken away from him.Michael Angarano not in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 1 May 2009. On May 5, Blake Brown, who portrays Greg from TV series, has scheduled to reprise his roles for the film, will only be seen at Karen Walker's wedding.Blake Brown in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 5 May 2009. Male Model Jon Mullaly will play the role of himself for the film, which will be Rosario Salazar's love interest.Joe Mullaly in Will & Grace movie. Retrieved 29 May 2009. Jonas Brothers will be seen into the film as camero apperance singing a song at Will & Grace's wedding.Jonas Brothers in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 17 April 2009. Bernadette Peters will also reprise her role as Karen's mother, Virginia "Ginny" Delaney.Bernadette Peters in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 24 April 2009. Also, Denise Richards was casted for the film as Jack's date, who is test by Greg (Blake Brown) to go dating with a woman, after trying not to be gay anymore.Denise Richards in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. Filming Filming for Will & Grace: The Movie has began on August 28, 2009, and was shot in Los Angeles, California.Will & Grace Movie filming. Wiki News. Retrieved 15 Janaury 2010. The filming has started with Will, Grace, Jack, Karen and Rosario starting to head to Karen's mothers' wedding in Hawaii. Filming is expected to be finished this summer. The final scene is at the wedding where Will and Grace to married, and was filmed as final sequence before the happy ending after the wedding scene on December 26, 2009. The film is now in post-production.Will & Grace Movie filming post-production. Wiki News. Retrieved 15 Janaury 2010. The film is set four years after the series finale of Will & Grace.Will & Grace movie to be set four years after Will & Grace series finale. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. Photos were released with the cast of the movie on set of Will & Grace: The Movie on September 10, 2009.Will & Grace: The Movie On Set Photos Released. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. The movie will feature several of romantic scenes, as well as sex scenes between Will & Jack, Grace & Karen and couple of characters, also having sex with each other.Will & Grace: The Movie - Photos Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. There will be a couple of wedding scenes as well as divorcing scenes for the movie and some sex scenes, including a hospital scene of Karen having her baby.Will & Grace: The Movie - Film Scenes. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. They'll also be dinner scenes and bar sceness for the film. Filming ends with McCormack and Messing's characters Will & Grace got married, when they start to make out. There will also be live performance of the Jonas Brothers performing their song live at Will & Grace's wedding.Will & Grace: The Movie - Jonas Brothers Performing Live In Will & Grace Wedding. Wiki News. Retrieved April 15, 2010. Also, they will be a scene of a strip club of Jack stripping for the women he wants to be interested for especially for Denise Richards, till Karen gets him out and became jealous.Will & Grace: The Movie - About Stripping Scene. Wiki News. Retrieved April 17, 2010. Cast * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Shelley Morrison as Rosario Salazar * Jon Mullaly as Himself * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D'Angelo * Tom Gallop as Rob * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Jerry Levine as Joe * Tim Bagley as Larry * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman * Blake Brown as Greg * Jonas Brothers as themselves *Bernadette Peters as Virgina "Ginny" Delaney *Denise Richards as herself *Jennifer Lopez as herself Promotion Release The release date for Will & Grace: The Movie was announced in the US for July 30, 2010, for a theatrical release, rather than releasing on Television or straight-to-DVD. The release date was also set for Canada, Austrailia, Germany, Brazil, Spain, Mexico, Egypt, United Kingdom, France and Greece worldwide on July 30 as well, when some countries will release a couple of days earlier than the US and CAN's release date.Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Dates The film will also be released in Swizterland, Denmark, Singapore, Argentina, Iceland and Czech Republic worldwide on August 6, 2010, which is a week after Will & Grace: The Movie was released in other countries. Will & Grace: The Movie will also release worldwide on August 13, 2010 in Belgium, Sweden, Netherlands, Kazakhstan, Estonia and Finland. But in Japan, it will not be released in theaters until November 13, 2010, which was four and three months after the film was release back in July and August worldwide. On January 23, 2010, the film issued a PG-13 rating for sexual content.Will & Grace movies gets PG-13 rating Will & Grace: The Movie will complete at box office glory against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cats_&_Dog Cats & Dog] sequel, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adjustment_Bureau The Adjustment Bureau] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beastly_(film) Beastly], which they also set to release on the same day that Will & Grace: The Movie will be released, July 30, 2010.Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Dates. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. Tickets for Will & Grace: The Movie were not yet permitted until further notice. On April 9, the release date for US, CAN, Australia, Germany, France, Spain, and UK were moved up two days earlier to July 28, 2010, which is Wednesday.Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Date Moved Up To Wednesday! Wiki News. Retrieved April 10, 2010. The film's world premiere will be held on July 22, 2010 in Los Angeles, California.Will & Grace: The Movie - To Premiere in Los Angeles June 3rd! Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. The film will also premiere in the UK on July 26, 2010.Will & Grace: The Movie - To Premiere in London June 7th! Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. The cast of the film will appear into the theater for the film's surprise to the audience.Will & Grace: The Movie - Cast to Surprise Fans. Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. Marketing A Teaser trailer for the film was released on January 19, 2010,Will & Grace: The Movie teaser as well as it's official website lauched.Will & Grace: The Movie - Official Website The trailer begins with Will and Grace going outside the hotel, till they ended up meeting up with Jack and Karen at the restauraunt. They than were seen on vacation in Hawaii, which it ended up with Will and Grace were about to kiss. The song for the trailer featured "Hey Ya!" by OutKast, since it was used when Grace and Karen singing the song from the TV series, within, the song will be featured in the film's soundtrack.Will & Grace: The Movie soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. As well as other songs, including "Calfornia" will be featured. A teaser movie poster for Will & Grace: the Movie was released online with the pictue of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen bowing down, just one day after it's trailer releasing.Will & Grace movie poster On April 8, 2010, the theatrical movie poster was released, featuring with Will, Grace, Jack and Karen at the bar.Will & Grace: The Movie - Official One-Sheet Poster - Released. Wiki News. Retrieved April 8, 2010. According to the tagline at the top of the poster, it reads "Save Your Sex", which means that Will & Grace will have to choose if they can start their relationship together, or will they each other will start to continue their marriage for Will to Vince and Grace for Leo. This is well used for Karen gotten her divorce from her husband, when Stan Walker wants to be back with Karen, until she starts to have feelings with Jack, as he has feelings of him quitting of being gay and become attractive to women. On March 2010, couple of the movie pictures for Will & Grace: The Movie were released on the web, including Will, Grace, Jack and Karen at the airport taking their vacation to Hawaii for Karen's mother's wedding.Will & Grace: The Movie - Movie Stills. Retrieved April 9, 2010. Also in March, Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally and Sean Hayes attended to the ShoWest 2010 to premiere their movie clip from Will & Grace: The Movie. The movie clip is about Will, Grace, Jack and Karen in Hawaii for Karen's motther's wedding, till Will and Grace were behind the wedding as they began to make out.Will & Grace: The Movie - Movie Clip Premiered at ShoWest 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. It was met to be released on the web further notice. Also, a full length trailer for Will & Grace: The Movie will be released on April 28, 2010. The song in the film's trailer featured "California" and "Hey Ya!" and "Pump It". The trailer begins with Will, Grace, Jack and Karen walking in the airport for their vacation to Hawaii for Karen's mom's wedding. The trailer than ends with Will & Grace were about to kiss just as they were in bed together naked.Will & Grace: The Movie - New Trailer Released. Wiki News. Retrieved April 10, 2010. On April 21, 2010, it was confirmed that the film's runtime is 138 minutes long (2 hrs. and 18 minutes). Soundtrack Will & Grace: The Movie original motion picture soundtrack will be released before the film with the same title is released. Tracklisting The Will & Grace: The Movie original motion picture soundtrack will be released just a day before the film's release.Will & Grace: The Movie - Soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. *"California" - Phantom Planet *"Hey Ya!" - OutKast *"Beautiful" - Snoop Dog *"Pump It" - Black Eyed Peas *"Fly with Me" - Jonas Brothers *"I Gotta Feeling" - Black Eyed Peas *"I Learned From The Best" - Whitney Houston *"After the Love Has Gone" - Earth, Wind & Fire *"The Hampster Dance" - Hampton the Hamster *"If I Ain't Got You" - Alicia Keyes *"Waiting For Tonight" - Jennifer Lopez *"A Thousand Miles" - Vanessa Carlton Original Will & Grace: The Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack The Will & Grace: The Movie original motion picture soundtrack will also included several of orchestrated songs written by Jonathan Wolff. It will be released sometimes in July.Will & Grace: The Movie - Motion Picture Soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved April 16, 2010. *"Will & Grace Theme" - 1:00 *"Karen's Mom's Wedding" - 3:30 *"Hawaii" - 2:40 *"Here Comes The Kiss" - 3:25 *"What Karen Done For Stanley" - 2:33 *"Rob and Ellen Divorce" - 2:53 *"Will Haves Sex With Ellen" - 4:10 *"Vince Leaves Will" - 2:00 *"The Bar" - 1:52 *"Jack Gets A Date" - 3:02 *"Will Dates Grace" - 4:03 *"Will and Grace's Marriage, but Leo and Grace's Divorce" - 3:30 References External links *''Will & Grace: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Will & Grace: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes *''Will & Grace: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo }}|class="toclimit- }"}} ! colspan="6" style="text-align: center; font-weight: bold; " | [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_&_Grace Will & Grace] |- style="background:orange; font-weight: bold; color: #ffffff" align="center" |- style="background:Mediumorchid; font-weight: bold; color: #ffffff" align="center" |- style="font-weight: bold; ! style="background-color:#CCCCFF; padding:0.2em 0.5em;" nowrap="nowrap" colspan="1" | Characters | colspan="5" | Will Truman • Grace Adler • Jack McFarland • Karen Walker • Rosario Salazar |- |} Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Fils shot in Los Angeles, Calofornia Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:Will & Grace